All I Want
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are home doing some Christmas Decorating when someone has a slight accident. Rated K  just tp be on the safe side. Also songfic based in the CGI universe.one-shot.


**Authors Note: **this is a songfic set to the duet of Justin Bieber and Mariah Carey "All I Want For Christmas Is You." I am open to constructive criticism but since it is my first songfic I ask you don't flame it. And also, if I see so much as 1 freaking "I hate Bieber!" comment I swear I'll slap you with a fish :P So no Bieber hating. Also any words _like this_ are the lyrics to the song, so enjoy. One more thing, this is set in the CGI universe, just thought I'd save minuets of confusion.

Oh, and before I forget, I do not own the chipmunks in any way shape or form, they belong to…whatever company owns the chipmunks, Fox?

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want…<strong>

Brittany was not having a lot of fun at the moment, decorating the Christmas tree herself, or at least attempting to decorate it, "Grr, darn this Frigging tinsel!" she said to herself, then tripped and fell onto the couch (she was in the tree at the time), and in the process covering herself in the silvery plastic shreds, grumbling. It was at this time Alvin, who had been busy with the other decorating around the house, walked into the living room to see the tree barely decorated save for one lonely glass ornament, and a few tinsel strands leading to the couch, a large heap piled on the top of it, "Wow, great work there Brit," he said out loud, unaware of her actually being in the heap of tinsel at the time, "Oh thanks for the confidence boost Alvin," she said, nearly causing Alvin to flip over backward and have a heart attack.

"Whoa, Brittany, where are you?" he asked, dashing all over the place, "You're getting warmer," Brittany announced, as Alvin ducked under the couch, "Even warmer," she added, just as he dashed to the other side of the room, "GOOD GOSH, YOU'RE AN ICE CUBE!" she screamed, causing Alvin to turn and chuckle, "Well, then give me a hint, wave your tail or something," Alvin said, no sooner seeing Brittany's tail pop out of the tinsel heap and start waving like a flag.

Alvin hopped up onto the couch and crawled over to the huge pile, parting some in the front to reveal Brittany's electric blue eyes, which were glaring up at him in such a way that was both intimidating and yet oddly cute, "Want some help Brit?" Alvin asked, not waiting for an answer as he started untangling her from the silvery strands, eventually freeing the female chipmunk, who was blushing red enough to see through her facial fur, "Thanks Alvin, now if you'll excuse me…" at this point the gathered some of the tinsel and jumped at the tree, "…I got work to do,"

No sooner having said this, karma decided it would be hilarious for Brittany to goof up again, this time tangling up in the tinsel in such a way that left her dangling from a branch of the tree by her tail, causing Alvin to laugh his head off, "Oh haha, very funny, now help me down!" Brittany all but screamed, once again karma choosing that moment to make things worse for Brittany, causing the skirt she was wearing to crumple to gravity, in turn causing Brittany to shriek and quickly hold it 'down' from Alvin's sight "Preferably now might be nice,"

After about ten minutes, two for getting Brittany down and eight more of Alvin laughing at her predicament, all the while Brittany blushed redder than a stop sign, "It wasn't that funny Alvin," Brittany said, fuming as Alvin double his laughing, "Yeah it was, well I'll admit that the skirt thing wasn't expected, the sight of you on the tree, it was priceless!" he laughed, stopping as he herd her jump off the couch, and ran off to her room, "Oh munk, Brittany I'm sorry!" Alvin said, chasing after her, only to stop as he heard singing, and it wasn't sad but rather upbeat and…well Christmas-y, slowly creeping up to the bedroom door and finding his female counterpart the source of the music.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_ There is just one thing I need,_

_ And I don't care about the presents,_

_ Underneath the Christmas tree._

_ I don't need to hang my stocking,_

_ There upon the fireplace;_

_ Santa Claus won't make me happy,_

_ With a toy on Christmas Day._

_ I just want you for my own,_

_ More than you could ever know,_

_ Make my wish come true,_

_ All I want for Christmas is you. _

_You baby!"_ Brittany sang, Alvin walking in and taking up the next part of the song.

"_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas,_

_ I won't even wish for snow, _

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting, _

_Underneath the mistletoe. _

_I won't make a list and send it,_

_ To the North Pole for Saint Nick,_

_ I won't even stay awake,_

_To hear those magic reindeer click._

_ 'Cause I just want you here tonight, _

_Holding on to me so tight,_

_ What more can I do?_

_'Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you. _

_You baby!" _Alvin sang, getting into a dance with Brittany, the two of them together taking the next part as a duet.

"_Oh all the lights are shining,_

_ So brightly everywhere, _

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air. _

_And everyone is singing, _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing,_

_ Santa won't you bring the one I really need? _

_Won't you bring my baby to me?" _with that, Brittany took the last bit, with Alvin singing his own parts into the song.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_ This is all I'm asking for,_

_ I just want to see my baby, _

_Standing right outside my door._

_ I just want you for my own, _

_More than you could ever know, _

_Make my wish come true,_

_ Baby all I want for Christmas is. _

_You baby!" _at that moment they both looked up, freezing as they were both under the mistletoe, Brittany blushing and Alvin rubbing the back of his neck, "gee, wonder how that got there?" he asked, no sooner having Brittany give him a kiss that could knock a rhino out cold, as the rest of the song played in the background (yeah I forgot to mention they were singing along to the radio, sorry :P). when they pulled apart, Brittany was blushing and Alvin was wearing the goofiest grin ever, (think of how he looked when the he first met Brittany in AATC 2), "Merry Christmas Alvin," Brittany said, placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, no sooner causing the both of them to fall onto the floor, "Merry Christmas Brittany, and a happy Hanukkah!" Alvin replied, before flopping his head back, causing Brittany to giggle and cuddle up with him there, the two falling asleep. Later on, Dave came inside from the car, the four remaining chipmunks hopping out of his pockets, with Ian following carrying grocery bags, followed by Toby who was doing the same, "Jesus Dave, did you have to buy so much stuff?" Ian asked, as he set his bags onto the table, Toby following suit, "Yeah, I mean the way you're buying food, you'd swear he was preparing for the zombie apocalypse," Toby added, causing everyone to give him a weird look, "What?"

As the three adults talked/argued in the kitchen, the chipmunks and chipettes ran toward their shared bedroom, "I wonder why Alvin decided to stay home?" Theodore asked, as Jeanette giggled, "Probably for alone time with my sister ," she said, making kissing sounds, then bumping into Eleanor, "Ouch, why are you…" the question faded away as she saw the picture before her, Alvin and her sister cuddling on the floor together and asleep, "I do believe this is what humans call a 'Kodak Moment,'" Simon said, as he rushed off to the kitchen, returning with Toby's iPhone, "Okay, help me take a picture of this.

**The next day…**

Brittany was once again decorating the tree, only this time with the help of her sisters and the Chipmunks, when Toby came in with a laptop computer and started playing music from it to set the mood, "Toby, can you help me with…What is that?" Brittany asked, as she saw on his computer background a picture of her and Alvin from the night before, the two of them curled up together and a few strands of silvery tinsel in her hair, "Um, I don't know, this is Dave's and I just thought he took it and put it there," Toby replied, the two of them turning toward Alvin, "Hey, don't look at me, I was asleep," he said, as the other four giggled. "Okay, I'll admit it, it was my idea to take the picture," Simon said, "And mine to put it on Dave's Computer," Eleanor piped in, "Mine to put it up on Facebook, sorry sis," Jeanette said, as Theodore held up a customized Christmas Card with the picture on it, "And I did this," he said, placing it on the tree over a string of garland. Brittany and Alvin (for once) didn't have much to say to this, so they just got back to work, and everything was going great, until karma decided to play funny again and cause a bunch of tinsel to drop onto Brittany's head, getting a giggle from everyone, "Hey Brit," Alvin said, as she turned to face him, getting a quick, and sweet kiss on the lips, "You're the cutest Christmas decoration I've ever seen," he finished, as he gave her a hug, then they both heard a click, turning to see Toby with his iPhone, "Oh crud, they saw me, RUN GUYS!" he shouted, running away with four chipmunks, the other two just laughing and chasing them.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Wow, I wrote that in one setting, that was pretty fast, especially since I've been away from FanFiction for a while. Well, hoped you liked it, and Merry Christmas to everyone (Happy Holidays too :P).<p>

**Link to the song:**

.com/watch?v=fGFNmEOntFA


End file.
